The Wires of a Robot's Mind
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: Still fuzzy about his choices in life and in a relationship, Nefarious questions many things and is closer to insanity than his girlfriend thinks, but that is not all that is going to occur... Takes place after my story On His Own Side, but is it's own story.
1. Prologue

**Everything belongs to Insomniac, but Stacy and the unfamiliar belongs to me.**

* * *

The stress of no longer being a villain, but a part time "hero" and full-time scientist was making the robotic doctor began to lose his mind, but he never took it out, let alone show, Stacy his problems. It just wasn't the way he was. He would normally tell Lawrence, but he knew that word would eventually make way to the girlfriend and when the butler told her about her boyfriend's feelings one day, she just made her way to the laboratory, wanting to talk to him. Stacy was an alien, a Foldorian to be exact, with typical blue skin, but had long crimson hair and green eyes. However, her right arm was a metallic blue robotic arm. Nefarious saved her from a crash landing she had and then saved her life, but not her arm, from an attack that the space station suffered six months ago. Ever since she and the mastermind scientist were together, but it was never easy being his girlfriend. Nefarious was… never good at talking about feelings. Even though they dated for six months, he was still distant and she didn't really know how to be close to him. She hoped that this talk would break the ice or at least chip away at it. She knew that he was starting to come out to her like the time three months ago when he talked about his past girlfriends and how he didn't really love them, but that was the last major talk they had and it was making her concerned, knowing that there was more and she did not want to be pushy about it.

Dressed in boots, black pants, and a crimson shirt, she walked in lab and just found him, hovering over some plans in a pondering manner and began to make some corrections with a pencil. She gently placed her arms behind her back and asked, "Nefarious?"

"What?" He asked in a irritated manner without looking at her.

"Can I talk to you?" She was a little nervous about his response, but she knew that he never raised his voice at her. Not angrily, that is.

He looked at her as if he was half concerned and half annoyed. "What is it?"

The blue alien stepped forward, knowing that she couldn't back down now. "Is everything alight?" She asked, looking in his glowing red eyes. Even though he was a robot, she learnt how to look for his emotions, but it was quite hard at times.

"I'm fine," he replied dryly as he returned his attention to the plans. "Just busy."

That was half of a lie. "I know that you're still getting used to being no longer evil," she didn't want to use 'good', afraid of touching a weak spot, "and that you are trusted and-"

He heavily sighed and turned to her. "Look," he said, standing up straight and facing her completely. "I just need some time to figure things out and we'll talk later." He began to turn away.

Another lie. Anger and heartache made her heart feel heavy as she became almost desperate. "Nefarious, please. I can't always guess your thoughts. I just want to help you." She knew that he would talk when he was ready, but that was the thing that scared her: He never, ever wanted to talk about his feelings and thoughts.

"You can't help me unless you know some form of mechanics and engineering to make this plan twice as fast," he remarked.

She knew neither and knew that he was trying to change the subject. "Nefarious-"

The tall robot looked at her, making her close her mouth. "Stacy, I've got a lot on my mind right now and-"

"But why won't you talk to me?" She cried. She was getting more and more frustrated with him. Why did he have to be so difficult? "I am there for you when you need me and you know that. You spoke to me before about somethings, why not this time? Lawrence told me that you began questioning things. At least let me try to help! You don't even give me a chance." She just looked at him with wide green eyes. Was he finally going to talk to her? Did she get through to him?

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her gently. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Nefari-"

"Now go and leave me to my work." He turned back to his plans.

That broke her heart.

"I was trying to help," she stated quietly. "I'm sorry if I'm being pushy."

"Thanks, but not right now. I need to think."

Stacy just watched the tall and thin robot as his glowing red eyes were studying the plans with his hands on the table. The gears in his head were spinning, thinking of something that she couldn't even guessed if she tried. If he was an organic life form, she would not able to feel his heart even if she wanted to and as a robot, it was already hard enough to even tell if he had some form of heart. "I love you," she said softly, hoping to get his attention.

They hardly ever said it to each other and when she said it, she meant it.

"Yeah," he muttered, not looking at her.

Trying not to cry in front of him, she turned away to the door, and walked out of the lab with the automatic doors closing behind her, then placed her robotic hand over her mouth, and began to cry as she walked to the landing docks, knowing that no one was going to be there and she would be alone because right now, if felt like even her own boyfriend didn't want her. But what upset her the most was: What was going through the mechanical mind of his?


	2. Chapter 1

The night was young as the streets of Luminopolis were thriving as Ratchet and Clank were heading to a nearby grocery store to pick up some food and necessities as the two friends were just planning on relaxing for a couple of days after a long, hard day of doing pretty much nothing much at all. As they walked down the aisles, saying either yes or no to food that they did or did not want. They were bored and wanting some form of excitement as the last big thing that happened in their lives was about six months ago after helping out Nefarious and haven't heard from the guy since. "So," Ratchet began as he picked up a bag of chips and placed them in the basket in his hand, "what holo-game do you want to play tonight?"

"Your choice," Clank answered as he walked beside the young Lombax.

"Fine by me." He replied as his green eyes were scanning the aisle for anything that caught his eye and something did and she was a lovely one. He couldn't see her face that had her exotic, long hair blocking the side of her, with blue pointed ears breaking through the locks of red, but he caught a glint of green as she brushed her hair aside with a blue hand. "Wow," he whispered in awe. "She's pretty." Then he saw her raise an metallic blue, mechanical right arm to take something from a shelf, bringing him back to reality. "Stacy?" He cried with wide eyes, taken aback at the sight of the alien woman.

She turned her head to him with wide eyes at the sound of her name, then narrowed them in confusion. "Who are- Ratchet?" She asked as she remembered, then looked at the small robot on his right. "Clank?"

"Stacy?" Clank asked with wonder. "Aren't you with Nefarious?"

The two friends haven't seen the two of them since the ordeal with Korgan, but heard rumors that the two of them were dating. It's funny how things happen like that.

Ratchet then smirked with humor. "Don't tell me he's here too." Nefarious and him were never friends, but there was companionship between them.

The alien woman then frowned with heartache entered her eyes as she took a deep breath. "We… are no longer with each other."

"What happened?" He asked, concerned. They were with each other for some time, but it wasn't long at all. Only for a few of months as a couple. That's all he knew.

"You know how he is," she said heavily. "He doesn't like talking about things and he is still torn about-"

"Hero and villain…" Ratchet answered slowly.

She just nodded.

Figured as much. Then he arched an eyebrow. "But wasn't he on his own side or something?"

Stacy sighed. "That's what I thought, but I could tell that he was still wanting to make new inventions, but,"she then roughly shook her head in annoyance. "He never talked to me about anything. Every time I'd ask, he would just refuse to answer and then we got in an argument and I left." She then looked away as she relaxed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring this upon you."

Ratchet shook his head lightly. "It's fine." He already knew that Nefarious was the easiest person to live with. _Everyone _knew. Also they knew that Nefarious wasn't really good at keeping girlfriends and no, it was not because of Ratchet killing them off.

"So what are you going to now?" Clank asked.

Stacy looked at him. "Just live my own life like I do. I live right here in Luminopolis. I have been for some years." She then chuckled lightly. "I have a apartment here and only flew out to see Nefarious."

"So when did this fight happen?" The Lombax blurted.

"Ratchet," Clank hissed.

Stacy chuckled. "It's fine. It was a week ago."

Ratchet just slowly nodded his head, understanding. "I see," he said. He knew break-ups were never an easy thing, but so far she seemed to take it pretty well.

She then sighed and smiled. "Well, I'll being seeing you guys." Just as she was about to walk away, Ratchet stopped her.

"If you need anything," he handed her a business card of their mechanics from his pocket, "give me and Clank a call." He smiled kindly at her. He didn't know what her situation was like and he was always more than willing led a hand.

Stacy smiled at him as she accepted. "I will. Thanks. Bye, guys." She then began to walk away.

Clank just looked up at him with disapproval.

"What?" He asked as he looked down at his pal.

"Do you like her?" He straightforwardly asked.

"I think she's pretty, but after I realized who she was, I can't look at her like that," he admitted and there was no way that he was going to take Nefarious' girl. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Even though they lasted for a short while, it was not going to happen. "C'mon, Clank," he said as he began to walk away and the robot began to follow.

* * *

"Then I'll just leave if that's what you want!" She shouted.

"Fine! But we'll see how long you last without me because if something happens to you," he gave a single laugh," you'll end up dead!"

"Good-bye, Doctor," she growled as she began to walk out of the office.

"And good riddance!" He hollered back.

When the automatic doors closed, Nefarious just flopped into his chair with a heavy sigh of frustration. She was so infuriating!

A moment or so later, Lawrence walked in the office and approached his desk. "Miss. Stacy left, sir."

"She'll be back," he muttered as he spun in his chair to look out the window behind him and placed his metal claw-like fingertips together. "She'll be back." If there was anyone in this damned relationship that needed one another, it would be Stacy needing him. Hell, if it wasn't for him, she would't even be here. Twice! Anytime, she'll be crawling back to him for forgiveness.


	3. Chapter 2

The days were the same at Nefarious' space station, but not quite the same and even the minions, especially Lawrence, knew about it. Six months they were together. Six months he had her in his arms. And six months is a pretty good length of time in being with somebody! He was missing her, but he would use work to get her off of his mind as he would try to construct new machines or something, but he would end up getting distracted, making him accidentally break a fragile wire or part. He growled loudly in anger and frustration as he stormed out of his laboratory and into the halls. He was so tired of this disruption! Especially on the same person!

"Is everything alright, sir?" Lawrence, who was stating outside the door, sounding bored as if it was his job to ask, which in a way it was.

"Fine," the doctor answered coldly as he just stomped up to his office. He knew that Lawrence knew what exactly was wrong. They all knew. When he arrived to his office, he collapsed into his chair, rested his elbow on the desk with his head in his hand. Then he noticed a picture frame with a photo taken by Lawrence with himself and his arm around Stacy's waist with him looking at her lovingly. It was only taken a month ago. Growling in anger, he slammed the picture frame down on its face, hiding away the memory he once had.

"You can talk to-"

"No," he snapped at he butler without looking at him. "She left and that was her choice. I am _not _going to go after her when she would not want to come back." He whipped a glare at his friend with anger and pain. Stacy left by her own will and if that was what she wanted, then that is how it was going to stay. There was no way in hell that he was going to chase her down when she wanted to be on her own. If she returned on her own, then that is fine, until then, she was on her own.

Lawrence just looked at him patiently. "Very well, sir, if that is your choice." With that, he began to walk away.

When the doors closed Nefarious felt alone, until he just roughly shook his head, heaved himself off of his chair, then walked out of the office back to his lab. He could just hear her joyous laugh echoing in his head, then the venomous words that they traded before she left. Wherever she was, she better be happy.

* * *

Days slowly went by as Stacy would be in her own apartment at noon, thinking about the doctor. She still had feelings for him of course, but the things that he said to her when she left never left her own mind. Did he mean what he said or was it just in the heat of the moment? She really didn't know, but whatever it was, she was missing him and deep in her heart, she knew that he was doing the same. The alien just shook her head, trying to shake the thought out. There was no way that she was going swallow her pride and return to him. Sitting at her desk, she heavily sighed, thinking about the good times they had, like she when she would give him a kiss that would catch him off guard, or when she would scare him while he was working, and when he would make her laugh and they would play holo-games.

She took a deep breath and muttered sadly, "Nefarious, what happened?" Her green eyes then snapped open in realization.

Their six month anniversary.

It was in a week.

She then slowly began to relax as heartache once again wrapped around her. "We probably won't make it," she muttered softly. Then she gave a sad smirk. "No. Not like this." She wanted to talk to a couple of friends about her boyfriend issues, but it was hard for some people to accept that she is- or was- with the notorious Doctor Nefarious, but she had to get her mind off of him and needed a friend. Taking her phone off the receiver on her desk, she called up an old friend.

"Hello?" The woman's voice came from the other end.

"Hi, it's Stacy," she said with a weak smile.

"Stacy!" The woman cried happily. Her name was Amelia and she was someone that it was impossible to be sad around. "How have you been?"

"Good," she lied. "Um, are you available to hang out for a couple of hours? I need to get my mind off some things."

"Sure. Want me to pick you up?"

"Could you?"

"Of course!" She said cheerfully. "Be there in a few. Bye."

"Bye." Then she hung up the phone, sighing in relief that she will have a friend by her side.

* * *

When Amelia arrived in her green hover car, Stacy climbed in the passenger seat and said beside the pink-red colored alien woman. "So what's going on?" She asked with a concerned smile with her blond hair in curls. "You sounded upset or something. Let me guess," she said quickly as she began to take off in the air, "it is boyfriend troubles, right?"

Stacy gave a awkward smirk and admitted quietly, "Yeah."

"Ha!" She said proudly with a smile. "I knew it. I mean, when I heard that you were dating Nefarious, I thought you lost your mind! I mean he tried to kill everyone! Yeah, he saved a planet or something with the President and the two heros, but I mean that guy is _not _the most trustworthy person." She then looked at her with concern in her blue eyes. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Stacy shook her head. "No. Just..." she took a deep breath, "I don't know. He didn't talk to me about much and I was trying to help and he just... shut me out and... He we got in a fight." The memory of that day ran through her mind. She never seen Nefarious so angry before and he never raised his voice at her. It was not the man she knew or at least she didn't know.

"Sounds like he wanted to break up with you," Amelia stated.

"What?" Stacy looked at her, baffled by her words. "No. He was not-"

"He didn't want to talk to you about it. Did he let you walk away?" She looked at her with knowing eyes.

Stacy shook her head. "I don't believe it. I just don't." Knowing Nefarious, he would just come out and say it to her if he wanted to end it. This was different.

Her friend chuckled. "Poor thing. Dating an evil mastermind. I'm surprised he didn't hurt you or threaten to end your life. Well, yeah he saved you... Twice... But really, Stacy, he was not the best choice at all. I mean he even dated Courtney Gears, for crying out loud! And she was annoying!" She chuckled. "Oh, Stacy. You just dated a bad guy. I mean not to mention he did try to turn everyone into robots and-"

Her voice faded out.

Stacy couldn't help remembering everything that happened in past six months. When they would watch horror films, inthralled with the gore and suspense, then she would sometimes even fall asleep on his shoulder after watching late-night movies and he would just allow her to sleep on the couch with a blanket draped over her. When he would jokingly call her "squishy" at times. He protected her and not only when the attack of the space station occurred, but she see that he was concerned for her. Then when he began to grow distant, it hurt her and made her feel helpless.

A tear escaped her eye.

She loved him.

* * *

The rest of the day was not the best. Stacy tried to take her mind off of her boyfriend as Amelia would try to avoid the subject, but once in awhile would accidentally have a slip of the tongue. Stacy knew that if there was someone who knew Nefarious the best- other than Lawrence- it was Ratchet and Clank.


	4. Chapter 3

Ratchet was actually quite surprised to hear from Stacy. He didn't really expect her to call, especially a week later. Him and Clank decided to meet her at a local park and at least try to help her however they could. They were mechanics after all and not exactly the best help when it came to relationships, but they knew how Nefarious worked... well sort of. Even they couldn't figure him out at times. Actually, he didn't even think Lawrence could.

The two friends found the alien woman sitting at the bench like she said she would by a fountain and when she saw them coming, she stood up and greeted them with a smile. "Hi, guys. Thanks for coming."

"No problem," Ratchet said with a smile. "How is it going after..." His voice faded, not wanting to say anything bad.

Stacy just heavily sighed as her smile began to fade. "I don't know. You know how Nefarious is. What do you think I should do?"

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other. That question stumped them both.

"Well," Clank began, "what do you think you should do?"

Stacy lightly shook her head. "I don't know. I was thinking of calling, but that sounded not so good, then I-" She then just looked at them. "I just wanted to get my mind off of him. Just to clear my head for a bit, you know? And I can't really talk to my other friends because they think that I was crazy for dating him."

"You were," Ratchet muttered, then quickly shook his head. "Listen," he began, looking her in her green eyes. "I've known Nefarious for a long time and they were not so good memories. Most of them consisted of him trying to kill us and rest of the planets." He wasn't sure how much she knew about her boyfriend's history, but someone had to tell her.

"But," Clank cut in, "we have seen him change over the last couple of years."

That was true.

"But I still have my doubts that he hasn't changed," the Lombax admitted. There was a truce between them and the doctor, but he knew that Nefarious was not the most self-controlled people he's met and knew that he was a _bit_ extreme. He still didn't fully trust the robot, but it was enough to go and help when Lawrence called in for backup some months ago during the invasion. However, he was still waiting for the robot to try to kill him once more.

"So the question is," the small robot started, "do you want to go back with him?"

"Right now," Stacy sighed, "no. I just need to get my mind off of him and only you two know him the best, so I was wondering if you could lend me some advice, but I think you guys just did."

Ratchet gave a small shrug as his ears slightly drooped. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I appreciate you guys coming here, though."

An idea then popped into the Lombax's head, making him snap his fingers and smile. "I got an idea." He looked at his friend with a grin. "How about we take her on a trip to see some planets and have a small adventure."

"Hm," Clank thought. "That may work." He then looked up at her with his glowing green eyes. "If you agree, of course."

Stacy smiled proudly and happily. "I could never say 'no' to an adventure."

"Then that settles it!" Ratchet said happily. "We're going on an adventure!"

"When?" She asked.

He looked at her. "How about tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. I have my own ship so you guys lead and I'll follow."

"Great!" He cheered. Finally some excitement and they even have a new companion! "What do say, pal?" He asked, grinning down at his friend.

"I have no complaints," Clank stated. If he could smile, he would be doing so right now.

The three of them began to talk and walk as they explained to Stacy what she may need and it turned out that it wasn't her first ad-libbed adventure, that made Ratchet relived that he was not taking a newbie with.

* * *

The alarms were sounding as Stacy looked around the lobby of the Nefarious' space station in confusion. There was no one in the area, but her. She then heard steps come behind her, making her turn around and the sight she saw made her gasp in horror.

Nefarious was staggering towards her. Half of his green cranium was shattered with his scarred eye missing from its socket. He tried to speak, but could not. That's when she noticed the gears in his head were spinning in jerking movements. She looked him in his only eye and she saw its red light beginning to fade in and out with pain written on his face.

He was dying.

Stacy wanted to approach him as red lights began to flash and the alarms were still ringing in her pointed ears, but she couldn't move. It was so frustrating! No matter how hard she tried to, she could not move a single muscle!

Then, to her greatest fears, Nefarious began to collapse and slid against a computer desk on his back to the ground. The red orbs on his chest and forehead was quickly flashing as if it was a heartbeat as the gears were trying to spin.

Movement in front of her cought her eye and found Lawrence standing at the doorway.

She wanted to shout out to him in fear, anger, and confusion, but she froze in horror as the butler slowly aim a gun at his master, who just looked at her with his dying eye.

Her green eyes flew open to the sight of her dark ceiling and her heart pounding in her ears.

It was just a nightmare. That's all it was. None of it was true.

Stacy took a deep breath, trying to calm her thoughts. _It was just a dream, _she thought to herself. _It's not real. _She then rolled over, facing her nightstand as her heart was slowly beginning to calm, but her mind was racing. "He's alive," she whispered to herself. "He's still alive. There is no reason for that to happen. Lawrence would not kill him. None of that would happen." Even though it could've happened about eight or nine months ago. She was half tempted to call her robotic boyfriend for reassurance, but didn't want to show any sign of weakness to him.

She took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

In the morning she was going to have a carefree time with her two new friends and forget about the nightmare. None of it was real. She was just missing him. That was all.


	5. Chapter 4

The days and nights never seemed so lonely. Nothing seemed to interest him anymore. Everything that he wanted to do, it didn't have his heart set into it. He could not stop thinking about her! Day after day, night after night, she was always there! Haunting him! Mocking him! Making him began to lose his mind! Lawrence tried to talk to him, but the doctor's patience was wearing thin. Until one night, there was loud crashing and banging coming from the lab, making the butler hurry inside, only to find his master digging his claws in the a set of blueprints that was laying on a table, his head hung low with pieces of machinery on the floor beside him.

"Sir?" Lawrence began meekly. "Are you-"

Nefarious suddenly tore his blueprints in half and dropped them on the floor, then clenched his head. "I am losing my mind!" Nefarious screeched, slamming his fists on the table. "That damned woman! I can't stop thinking about her!" He kicked the scraps of metal. "Every time I forget about her, she comes back and the only things that I remember is the good times and the argument! That's it!"

"You love her, sir."

"You think I don't know that? I love her more than my very own life!" He kicked scraps of metal. "She is driving me insane! She left me!" He slammed a fist down. "She wanted to go! I couldn't stop her. Why must I suffer?"

"You chose to let her go."

"That's it!" He cried sarcastically. "Just rub it in!" Everyday he never forgave himself for not stopping her. Everyday the words they traded echoed in his head. He then flopped down in a nearby chair and leaned back in it lifelessly and just stared at the ceiling. "Everyday the memory rushes in my head like a flood of guilt. Everyday I just replay the scene over and over again. If I had a heart," he said heartache and pain was twisting in his being, "it would be tearing in half."

"It's not too late to get her back," Lawrence stated as he approached him.

"I tell myself that everyday." He then sadly smirked. "But then I picture her with a trusting and protective squishy that truly loves her." The thought was just slowly killing him. "She's better off without me." Instead of having a former evil mastermind who was too worried about his reputation, she'll have a squishy who was just a nice guy in general.

"Then while she's happy, what about you?"

"Waiting for Death's icy grip to take me," he answered darkly as he just stared at the ceiling. He knew that robots didn't die naturally, but they do get old and worn out like anything else.

"What life is that?" Lawrence scoffed.

"Mine damned one." He then shook his head roughly and stood, looking around at all his projects that he's been working on lately. "Can you believe that I've been _more_ worried about this junk than _her_? For the past couple of months I've just been worried about my reputation! I've been worried about all of this, and in the meantime, I had a girlfriend who was trying to help me and I didn't even talk to her! What the hell was I thinking! Where was I?" He shouted, throwing his arms by his side, just looking around the lab, remembering how she was trying to talk to him and what he do? Just tell her that he was fine and carried on to push her away. When she told him that she loved him for the last time, he just felt broken in the inside. "I screwed up," he muttered. "I let her go and I screwed up." His eyes narrowed in determination as an idea rushed through his mind. "Lawrence!" He shouted, even though the butler was right there.

"Yes, sir?"

Nefarious span around to face him with fire inside. He let her go once, but he was not going lose her and get her back. After all, she was his girlfriend. "We are going to Luminopolis!"

* * *

Nefarious never wanted to arrive at that stupid city as soon as possible, but with Lawrence driving, it seemed like it was impossible to get there quickly. "Can you fly a little bit faster?" He asked with his legs crossed and elbow resting on the side, bored looking.

"I am flying the speed limit and this how fast we normally fly," the butler told him as he looked at the gauge.

The doctor looked at him. "This is space. There is no speed limit and not to mention, I'm kind of in a hurry here."

"Well, I don't want to crash into another ship or an astroid."

"Damned astroids," Nefarious muttered as he slowly looked away. Ever since he was stranded on one of those things, he always had a passionate hate for them. He then looked back at Lawrence and asked meekly, "Just a _little_ bit faster?"

He heavily sighed. "No."

Nefarious just sighed and looked out of the window.

* * *

When they finally arrived in the city, Nefarious was shooting sharp orders to Lawrence on where her apartment was and honestly, he only been there once or twice to pick her up for a date. "No, the other left!" He shouted as Lawrence was about to turn right.

"That's right, sir," he corrected. "You said 'right'."

"I know what I said! I meant to say left!" He shouted, eager to see Stacy. It was seven in the morning, so she should be getting ready for work. When they arrived at the apartment building, they parked outside of her building that was directly the building complex so no security gates were needed. With Lawrence waiting, the doctor practically ran up the stairs, stood by her door, and took a deep breath. Shoving the fearing thoughts from his head, he just knocked.

Nothing.

Then knocked again.

"Stacy?" He called.

Was she even home or did he miss her?

Getting annoyed and impatient, he began to fiddle with the lock, and sure enough, it clicked. When he opened the door, his energy dropped.

Everything there looked like no one was even here. He checked the bedroom, and to his fear, he found it completely made as if no once even slept in it last night. His greatest worries and fears began to flood his mind. She did probably already find another guy already. Why else wouldn't the bed be like this? She probably made it the day before and went to another man's place and spent the night there. How else would she forget about her former boyfriend? Him and Stacy never really slept in the same bed since he didn't really need sleep and they were both physically different, but when she felt asleep on him, he would be very happy. "I'm so sorry, Stacy," he whispered in heartache as he began to turn away to leave. He locked the door before he left, and just walked down the stairs to his ship and climbed inside without looking at Lawrence.

"I'll take she was very upset at you and kicked you out," the butler said, unamused.

"She wasn't there," he muttered.

"What?"

"She wasn't there," he repeated stronger, looking in front of him, then looked away. "The bed wasn't even slept in. She probably found another guy."

"Do you think Stacy would-"

"To forget about me?" He pointed out, looking at his friend. "To replace whatever thoughts she had about me with another man's? Yes!" He knew how women worked... Sometimes. But when love and lust was involved, you never know. "Let's go," he ordered lifelessly.

"As Lawrence began to take off, he questioned, "You do know that there is a way to track her down, right? Like what we did with Ratchet and Clank at times. If you still want to talk to her... There is always that."

Nefarious hoped she would be happier without him, but he still wanted to see her and would not mind giving that other man a thing or two. "To the space station!" He cried with a flare of determination, throwing his hand in the air, but hitting it on the low roof. "Ow," he muttered, shaking it, getting a chuckle of amusement from the driver.


	6. Chapter 5

It was the morning of the journey and Stacy was still trying to get the dark memories from the nightmare out of her mind as she was packing her ship along with Ratchet and Clank packing theirs beside her. _He is okay, _she assured herself as she double checking to see if her pistol was at her hip that Ratchet told her to bring. There was no way that was going to happen to the robot and there was no way that Lawrence, his trusted friend and butler, was going to kill him. It was just a nightmare.

"Well, we're set," the Lombax said with a smile, breaking her thoughts. "How about you?"

Stacy turned to him with a smile and thumbs-up. "All ready to go."

"Ratchet, Clank!" An unfamiliar voice called.

She looked to her left and found a tall and strong alien in a green space and black suit walking towards them with a huge grin. "What are you guys doing here?" He then noticed Stacy and gave her a sly smile. "And who is this lovely creature?" He asked, flirtatiously.

"Stacy," Ratchet began as he stepped forward, "this is Qwark-"

"_President _Qwark," he corrected proudly.

"Qwark, this is Stacy. A friend." The look on his furry face looked at if he wanted to apologize to her.

"A pleasure to meet you," Qwark said with a sly and a flirtatious grin.

"Likewise," she said kindly. He seemed like a nice guy and she could tell that he did this to every girl he liked.

Ratchet looked at him. "We are going on an adventure and-"

"An adventure?" Qwark repeated excitely, grinning at the Lombax. "Can I come?"

"Um..."

"Please?" He then returned back to being proud. "After all, it is my duty to protect you two and who is going to protect Miss. Stacy?" He glanced at her, raising his eyebrows with his blue eyes glinting.

All three of them knew that there was no use in trying to count him out of this.

* * *

On the trip, Stacy was stuck with Qwark in her own ship, who would proudly talk about himself and comment on how lovely she was. She was hoping that it was going to end when they landed, but again things didn't go the way they planned when they arrived at the unknown planet. Turned out a nearby village had been recently attacked by a large monster-like creature and that they came just in time to help. Agreeing to it, the four of them marched in the wilderness with their nerves sharp and with her pistol at her hip.

When the second day came by in the forest, Qwark was still trying to impress her.

"You know," he said with a smirk, "if anything happens, Miss. Stacy, I'll be there to protect you."

"Thank you, Qwark," she said, not really listening as she carried on to walk.

"I mean it. If you ever get scared, just know that I, Captain Qwark, will be at your side. Seriously," he said as he began flex for her, "there is nothing that can stop these bad boys."

She just rolled her eyes, silently thanking that Nefarious wasn't like this. Well, he was in his own way, but not as bad.

Then there was a distant roar.

They all stopped as Ratchet's ears perked up. "Did you hear that?" He whispered.

"Yeah," Stacy whispered back, ready to take out her pistol.

"Be on your toes everyone. We-"

"Um, Ratchet?" Qwark asked.

"What?"

They all turned to look at him as he was standing, frozen in fear as they were looking at a large creature hidden in the shadows with burning yellow eyes, then roared in his face.

"Run!" Ratchet cried.

The four of them bolted blindly through the dense forest and Stacy tripped over what left like a root and the watched the three carry on running. She turned her head over her shoulder and found the monster bounding closer. She tried to scramble to her feet, but was actually picked up and carried by Qwark.

"Are you alright?" He asked he took a sharp turn to the right and the monster ran past them.

She couldn't help, but shake with a crooked smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said with a proud smile and ran out of the forest to a bare jetty of a land with a cliff over looking more land.

Feeling that it was safe, he placed her down and looked around. "Seems like we lost it."

"I guess so," she muttered, looking around their area. "I hope the others are all-"

The humming sound of a ship entered their ears, then a scratchy voice yelled, "I can't believe it!"

Stacy looked over to her right and found Nefarious standing out of his ship with the roof open as she noticed Lawrence slowly landing the ship. "Nefarious?" She cried, disbelieving that he was here. How did he even find her?

At that moment, Ratchet and Clank burst out of the forest, panting as they walked up to the two of them, well, mostly Ratchet.

"Glad to see you guys made it," Ratchet panted with relief.

"Nefarious?" Clank asked.

Just as the ship was landing, Nefarious jumped out and landed on the ground, with mixed-emotion on his face as he looked at the blue alien.

All Stacy wanted to do was just hug him, but didn't know what to feel, remembering the way he treated her last time.

"Okay," her robotic boyfriend said in confusion. "Now I'm really confused. At first I thought I had something, but now these two showed up."

She smirked as she shrugged. "We're saving a village from a giant monster." It was an odd truth.

Nefarious stomped up to her, grabbed her mechanical hand, and began to pull her away as they walked away from the trio, then looked at her with confusion and was that heartache she saw? "I went to your apartment the other day and I found the bed was completely made, so I tracked you down, wanting to find you, and I find you here? Can you tell me what's going on?" He crossed his arms.

"Why should I?" She snapped, crossing her own arms. "You didn't tell me a thing before _and _you broke into my apartment?" Revenge was hers right now and what was he thinking or was he thinking at all?

He heavily sighed as his arms fell to his sides, then looked down with pain in voice as he said, "I was an idiot for letting you go. I wanted to apologize, but when I saw that were weren't home, I thought you were with someone else."

"What?" She gasped, disbelieving his words. How could he think that? "You know I wouldn't do that to you, Nefarious," she said with pain in her heart. Those words hurt her. "Do you even trust me?"

He sadly looked her in the eyes. "I was... I'm sorry."

"Nefarious is her boyfriend?" Qwark suddenly shouted.

The two whipped their heads over at him as he was frozen, looking at them with wide eyes as Clank and Ratchet were shushing him.

"Sorry," he whispered quietly.

Nefarious shook his head as he returned his attention to her. "Stacy, I am so-"

The woman began to grow irritated. "You pushed me away," she began sternly, looking him dead in the eyes, "you told me that I would be nothing without you because you saved my life twice and said that I would last two days without you," she began to jam her robotic finger in his chest as he was now looking at her with wide eyes, "you then broke into my apartment, thought that I was with another man, and now you show up and think that you can just get me back?" It has been a little over a week since she last saw him and right now, she didn't know what to do or say. "You just missed me the day before! It was my housekeeper that made my bed the afternoon that I left. I would never be with another man just after I left you. I just wanted to think things over." Her eyes began to water as she just looked him dead in the eyes. "I missed you, dammit," she sobbed her gaze never left his. It felt so nice to say the things she wanted to say.

Nefarious then gently placed a cold, metal hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Sta-"

A loud roar echoed through the area, scaring a flock of birds and getting all of their attention.

"That," he said in a small voice, looking at the forest, "was too close for comfort."


	7. Chapter 6

Nefarious took her wrist and quickly led her to the ship. "You go and we'll take care of the rest."

"No, Nefarious," Stacy snapped as she was trying to get out of his grip. She came with the others, so it was her job as well.

"Listen to me," he growled, making her look at him in the eyes. "Lawrence will take you back to your ship. We'll handle this."

Stacy looked back at her boyfriend. "I came with them and I practically brought them here." It was true in a way. Why was he doing this and why weren't the others backing her up? Was it because she was female and they didn't want the woman to get hurt?

"That's great." He tried to get her in the ship. "Now in you go."

"Nefarious!"

He grabbed her by the arms and locked eyes with her. "I nearly lost you the first time! It may be more than just a limb that you will lose and there is no way I'm going to let that happen."

Stacy looked him in his glowing red eyes and the scar that cracked around his eye and into his cranium. She knew he always blamed himself for the loss of her arm and she told him repeatedly not to. She placed her robotic hand gently on his cheek, and he placed his own hand over hers, holding it tight. "I cannot stand aside and wonder if I'll see my boyfriend again or not. If something happens, I'll be there. Till the very end."

"I will stay alive," he promised softly. "But, I can't afford to worry about you. You don't know how to deal with this."

"Nefarious is right," Ratchet agreed, making her turn to the Lombax. "We have more experience." He then smirked humorously. "Don't worry. I'll make sure your boyfriend stays alive."

Stacy turned back at Nefarious. "You better stay alive because you and I need to talk."

He just looked away with his eyes.

Then a large monster around eight feet or so, burst through the forget with thick, dark-grey hair, glowing yellow eyes with a mouth full of long, thin teeth and three claws on each foot.

Her eyes grew wide with horror, then Nefarious grabbed her arm and practically threw her in the ship. "Lawrence!" He shouted as the butler tossed him a gun and caught it as Stacy was trying to say something. "Get out of here! I'll meet you at where they landed!"

"Right away, sir." He began to close the roof.

"I-" She was going to tell him that he loved her, but the roof and began to take off. She just watched her boyfriend and the others prepare to fight that thing. Worry and guilt was tightening around heart. It was her fault that this happened. Only because she wanted adventure to forget about him. She knew deep down that he was going to be okay, but she had to stay realistic.

Then the ship flew away.

Stacy leaned back in her seat, just looking in front of her. How were they going to take that thing on? What was it anyway?

"That creature was monstrous, wasn't?" Lawrence asked, unamused at the sight.

She said nothing. She didn't know what to say.

Lawrence sighed. "They fought bigger than before. Much bigger in fact."

Stacy heard about the stories of Magnus, but this was happening right now and there was nothing for her to do. A random thought then entered her mind. "The ships are a two days walk from where they are," she told the butler softly.

"Then looks like we'll have to wait two days or come back some time later and pick them up."

The Fondorian woman then heavily sighed as she looked away as another thought entered. "It'll be my fault if any of them get hurt. It was my idea for this."

"Why did you come out here anyway?"

She sadly shook her head. "I wanted to forget about him. I wanted something to get my mind off him." She then looked ahead of herself and took a deep breath. "Now I probably sent them all to their deaths."

"Don't say that. Those four have been through a lot." He then chuckled. "I see that you certainly love the master."

Stacy looked out the window. "Six months we were together and I never been happier, but the end we were growing distant." She still has to talk to him about that. If he survives. She then smirked. "I even had a dream about him, but it was more of a nightmare." She then frowned at the memory. "It scared me."

"I sense that he died and there was nothing for you to do."

She shook her head at the memory of the dark nightmare. "It was horrible."

"Instead of dreams, the master would have thoughts about you. Like you being with another man. On the way here, he told me how he was going to find this man and beat his squishy head in and dance around his squishy corpse for taking his girl."

She couldn't help, but laugh at that as she pictured the robot saying that in his scratchy voice. "He would say that." She still couldn't believe that he thought that and did he think that she was with Qwark when the president placed her down after carrying her to safety? What was Nefarious thinking? She then looked at the butler once more. "What else did he think?"

"Just fears of losing you." The butler then looked over at her. "He even told me that he loved you more than life itself."

Stacy whipped her head to the butler with wide eyes as she whispered, "He told you that?"

"Just as he kicked his projects, yes. I do believe that he would make the ultimate sacrifice to save your life."

She slowly turned away as a tear escaped. The thought of Nefarious laying his life on the line to save her scared her. That's why he got her out of the way. He didn't want to have it come to that if it did. He knew what he would have to do to protect her. She looked out the window as a tear was rolling down her blue cheek. If this was Nefarious' last stand, she would never forgive herself.

* * *

Their guns and weapons were nothing, but mere bug bites to the raging monster and they were running out of ideas. All of them were scraping their brains as they kept jumping and dodging the blows. For five minutes this charade has been going on and right now, the odds were not looking so good.

"We have to get that monster to the edge of that cliff!" Ratchet called out to them as they were trying to stay away from each other so they wouldn't get trapped in anyway.

"How?" Nefarious called as he was staying on his toes as the monster was dealing with Ratchet and Clank. "He needs to charge off the cliff, otherwise it wouldn't work!" He knew the monster was smarter than it looks because it was well aware of the cliff and even tried knock Qwark off of it a couple of moments ago.

The Lombax dove out of the way of a blow. "It needs to focus on one point and it will charge!" He shouted, swinging his wrench that the giant head.

"I'll do it!" Qwark offered bravely as he was now standing beside the robot. "I'll take that risk, Ra-"

The beast roared loudly and angrily as Ratchet and Clank fled from their position.

The strong alien's courage slinked away. Quickly. "Actually, I'll set this one out." He then fled behind a boulder.

Nefarious' shoulders sagged as his eyes narrowed. "I guess I'll have to do it." So far Ratchet was the one who was confronting the monster along with the tin can, and the Lombax could do the risk, but the doctor knew that Stacy had something to do with this and he was going to take her place. Besides, he didn't planning on dying today. He jumped in front of the edge, raised his pistol, aimed, and fired five times at the beast's back. "Come on, you ugly, mutated squishy! Let's dance!"

The beast swung its large head around and roared loudly at him with yellow eyes blazing, then turned his attention to the robot, but it didn't charge. Instead, it was acting like it was stalking its prey. Not wanting to get cornered in by the cliff, he slowly began to move away, not wanting to make sudden movements. Then, without warning, the monster lurched forward, swiped a paw at him, knocking him off his feet and sending the gun off the cliff.

Nefarious scrambled to his feet, but was knocked over once more, this time, his arm was dangling over the cliff and the beast began to push him off with a paw, as if mocking him like prey. He tried to get to his feet, but he was now looking down the edge of the cliff all the way to the bottom of more land. There was no way that he was going to be scraps of metal by the end of the day. Not like this. Especially when he has a girlfriend that needed him- hopefully she did. Just as was about to fall, he grabbed the monster's paw and when the head was low enough, he quickly climbed up his law and on to his face, making the beast roughly shake his head, but the stubborn robot clung on and when he had a clean shot, he raised his claw-like metal fingers, and sliced at the creature's eyes.

The monster screeched in pain, and he kept slicing him in the eye, then the other. Getting into blinding the monster, Nefarious didn't notice that they move began to inch closer to the edge of the cliff, until the creature's head was hanging over the edge with him latched on. Nefarious's eyes grew wide as he heard the blind monster's claws try to grip for solid ground. The creature began to make fearful sounds. What was even happening?

Then just as the beast began to fall, Nefarious leapt off the creature, aiming for the edge of cliff.


	8. Chapter 7

Stacy and Lawrence decided to wait two days till the others get back. If they will come back that is. It was a long two days as the alien woman would pace and wonder if she should go out in the forest and look for them, but the butler would tell her otherwise. There may be only one survivor out of the four or maybe not at all! She wanted to fly out to the cliff, but her mind told her otherwise. She had to wait. Only two days they had to wait and if there was nothing after two days, then she would take her ship and fly out. She didn't want to worry, but she couldn't stop. Not only that, but the very thought of no longer seeing the robotic genius again made her blood run cold. It was the second day when she was sitting on a rock as she was looking out to the village of the Fongoids down below, then to her mechanical hand and gently flexed the fingers. "He gave me so much," she told the butler who was standing behind her. "He saved my life and now he took my place to fight that monster."

"If you say that you gave him nothing in return," the butler began, "you're wrong. You loved him. Even as a crazy lunatic as himself, he fell in love and at the end, he was beginning to lose himself, but there was a point proven that you were the key to his sanity."

She looked down with her green eyes as her crimson hair was gently blowing in the breeze, listening to her friend's words.

"I swear if you got us lost..." A very familiar voice said, making her pointy ears perk up.

"We're not lost," another replied.

Stacy stood up and looked at the forest as the voices were nearing along with steps and crunching leaves as Lawrence did the same.

"See?" Ratchet stepped out of the tree along with Clank, Qwark, and Nefarious. "And our ships should be..." he turned around at the ships. "There and there's Lawrence and Stacy." He smiled at the sight of them.

Stacy was glued to the ground as she just looked at Nefarious, who had his arms crossed, but the fell to his sides as he just looked at her.

They both felt it. Not knowing either to hug or talk things over.

The woman took a deep breath as she approached the robot as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck as she just rubbed her real arm, looking away while biting her lip, not knowing what to say. He came through in the end, but it doesn't mean that he would treat her the same like he did when everything fell apart.

He then took a deep breath, about to say something, but Qwark shoved him out of the way. "If you don't want to be with him any longer, then I understand," he announced with a sly smile with narrow blue eyes. "You are a lovely thing and-"

"Get lost!" Nefarious shouted irritatedly, shoving the strong man away. "She's still mine!"

Ratchet then led Qwark away followed by Clank. "We'll... Uh... Leave you two alone," he said with an embarrassed smile.

"Until farther notice," the doctor added meekly with a small smile, looking at her, then heavily sighed as he looked away, and back to her. "You said you wanted to talk to me if I lived?"

She looked at him, remembering that she said that. "I want to know why you were pushing me away at the end. For six months we were together." Pain and heartache flooded her as she remembered that time. "What happened?"

"I was just more worried about myself," he answered, not looking her in the eyes. "I... am not good at this," he groaned as he rubbed his face.

"I was told that you were scared that I was with someone else?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking at him.

"And it was actually your housekeeper that did all the cleaning while you were away!" He shouted, annoyed at the memory and idea. "I was worried that you were with a squishy, then I saw Captain Moron carrying you and-" he took a deep breath ad calmed himself- "I thought you went off to be with him." Then annoyance returned. "But you _weren't _with him, let alone anyone else, so that is forgotten!" He crossed his arms, turning his away as if he had the last say.

She couldn't help, but smile at that pose. It was such a typical Nefarious pose with his arms crossed and standing proud as if he won a verbal battle. "I love you, you beloved, crazy robot," she said as she threw her arms around his waste with a smile on her face. He was alive and was back in her arms. He had no broken cranium and there was no fire and definitely Lawrence was not going to shoot him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you, too." He then looked down at her as she looked up at him. "And don't you _ever _turn your back on me again," he warned with narrow eyes.

"And don't you ever forget about me again," she gently told him as she placed her fingers under his chin.

"Not after that." A small smile crept on his face.

She then rested her head on his chest and said quietly, "I thought you were going to get killed."

He smirked at that. "You really think I'd let some monster, roaring squishy take me down?" He gave a single laugh. "I went to Magnus- with some help- but c'mon!" He shouted, letting her go, walking a couple of paces away with his back to her. "Give me some credit! I'm not that weak! Heck, I'm not weak in general! Don't you even trust your own boyfriend's judgement?" He crossed his arms as he lightly shook his head. "Unbelievable! Yes, I nearly fell of a cliff a few times, let alone being knocked down it by the mutated squishy, but really? I'm not going to get killed _that_ easily!"

She just smiled and hugged him from the side with her head on his shoulder with a smile of love. "I trust you, but I'll never stop worrying about you. Besides, I love you."

He looked down at her with a smirk. "Likewise." Then chuckled in amusement. "I love you, too." Then he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close, and held her tightly as she did him with her eyes closed, thanking that he was still in her life.

"Qwark's jealous, isn't he?" He asked quietly.

"I think so," she answered with a smile of humor, remembering all the flirts he gave her.

The robot smiled in approval. "Good."

* * *

It took about three days to return to the space station from the planet and night would've fallen if they were on a planet as Stacy was laying on Nefarious with her back as they were relaxing on the couch, thankful to be back together and at safe at home. The Foldorian woman laid her head back on his chest as she cuddled close to her boyfriend. "Lawrence told me that you admitted that you would lay your life on the line to save me," she said quietly, knowing that Nefarious would not tell her that anytime soon.

"You would be worth it," he gently replied. He then smirked. "You had the chance to find someone new. Maybe even better than me- if that was possible," he added, "and yet you stayed with me. Why?"

Stacy took his hand in her own hand and softly rubbed it with her thumb. "You had something that no else did and still do: My heart."

He then smirked. "Ironic because I don't have a heart. So what do you have from me?"

"Your love," she answered with a small smile.

He chuckled at that. "Damn right."

Stacy then looked up at him. "I love you, Nefarious."

He looked down at her. "I love you, too."

She gave him a gentle quick kiss, then nuzzled back into his chest with a small smile of love as she closed her eyes. "I don't care if you have a heartbeat, or is a squishy, robot, or just whatever, as long as he love and respect me, I'm happy."

He placed a hand behind his head with a small smile. "You too, babe, you too."

The alien then smiled. "The wires of a robot's brain are complex."

He laughed. "You're telling me. How do you girls even cope with being girls? I mean, seriously." He then sat up a little. "I mean the guy goes off to fight a monster and you girls just lose your minds, hoping that your man won't die and of course he won't! It was a measly squishy! There are things twenty-times bigger than that and thirty-times more ugly! Doesn't mean I disappear for two days, doesn't mean I'm automatically dead! I know how to take care of myself, you know! But when it comes to protecting the girlfriend, I have to lay my very life on the because I happen to love her more than my own existence and-"

She grabbed his head and kissed him, making him relax. She then released him with a smile. "Do you ever shut up?"

"You're going to have to kill me, but that is almost impossible!" He laughed proudly.

She then laid back down on his chest with a smile. "Good; I'm not ready to lose you yet."

"Neither am I," he muttered as he rested his arm around her waist and began to settle down.

Then the two of them drifted off to sleep, until Lawrence came in and told his master that there was a broken pipe, making the doctor yell at him for disturbing his girlfriend's sleep and how the butler could've taken care of it himself, then he stormed away, irritated and annoyed, as the woman was laughing in amusement. It was almost nothing had changed and things were returning to the way they were before. Yelling at the butler, annoyed at everything, and of course, being with the woman of his dreams.

* * *

**I want to thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it. This is the end of my series and thank you again. **


End file.
